The Chaos Emeralds
by SuperCartoonyGal
Summary: Sonic Adventures: Season 1 Episode 9. Sonic and Eggman have a competition to see who can get all seven Chaos Emeralds. Meanwhile, the Prower family are looking for somewhere to live. Story is based off of Sonic the Hedgehog 2. (CANCELLED)
1. The Prower Family

**Hi! Here's** ** _another_** **new episode of Sonic Adventures! The reason it says '9' instead of '8' is because episode '8' is another holiday special and I want to do it around that holiday. Besides that, I am halfway done with Season 1 (not counting holidays)! I don't know when I'll be done with it since I'm busy with school and having different hobbies. Anyways, let's get on with the story!**

* * *

Saturday, January 15; 3:05 p.m.

What a beautiful day in Emerald Hill. Not! Instead the weather decided to be pouring rain as a family of three foxes try to find their way to civilization. Who are these people exactly?

The male fox, whose fur is bright yellow with blue eyes, is Steve, who happens to be an unsuccessful inventor. His family got kicked out of their house due to not paying the bills on time. Besides that big flaw, Steve doesn't look like someone who is unsuccessful; as he is wearing a white buttoned-up polo shirt tucked in blue jeans with a brown belt at the waist, and brown hiking boots.

The female fox, Cassidy, has tangerine orange fur and lime green eyes. She is wearing a gray hooded sweatshirt, black leggings, black tennis shoes, and her hair is tied up in a low ponytail. She has tried _multiple_ times to move in with her sister's family, but during all those times Cassidy has never been successful. Why? The sister has a bad history with Cassidy.

Finally, the baby fox wrapped in a sky blue blanket and being held by Cassidy: Miles. These people have not had a home in over a **month** , and yet this little guy is only five months old! How he is able to survive is something the world would never know.

"How long will we find the streets?!" Cassidy asks her husband, Steve.

"Not sure!" Steve responds, while trying to look at his compass _and_ carry his and his wife's bags at the same time, "But we'll get there!"

As a dreaded ten minutes passed, the three foxes made it in Emerald City. They find a small hotel and fall straight to the floor. Just then, a female light blue leopard wearing the hotel's uniform walks up to them and asks, "Are...you okay?"

Steve tries to get up while answering the leopard, "Y-yes... We're fine. We just walked over thirty miles through Emerald Hill just to get to...(looks around because he has no idea where he is) wherever this place is."

Then the leopard starts blabbing happily, "Oh! You're in Emerald City, my friends! It just happens to be one of the finest cities in the state of California! Along with its sister town, Station Square, it has rich performing schools, beautiful hotels, big and small, and lovely beaches! It also has..."

The fox couple are starting to get annoyed by the woman's yapping as Cassidy asks her husband, "Is she going to stop?"

"I doubt it," answers Steve.

Finally, the leopard stops talking and asks, "May I get your first and last names?"

The male fox then greets himself and his wife, "My name's Steve Prower, and this is my lovely wife Cassidy."

"And this little bundle of joy is our son Miles," Cassidy says as she shows the leopard Miles' face, though his eyes are closed due to him taking his nap. He has yellow orange fur and a white muzzle; something he got from both his parents.

The leopard's eyes start to form tears of happiness, "Aw... He's adorable!"

"Thank you," Cassidy says.

"Yes...thanks," Steve says, then gets on his knees begging, "but we really need a place to stay! _Please_! We're homeless! I don't care if we don't have money! Just give us a room!"

The lady looks down at Steve, feeling sorry for the yellow fox. Homeless people are very rare in Emerald City and she can't just not give the Prower's a room. So finally she says, "Yes, but for one day only. I can't just give anybody a room and hotels are very expensive."

"Yes!" the Prower couple cheer.

But what these people didn't know, was that behind a window are none other than Dr. Eggman and Robot, spying on people for no reason. After one of the workers gives the Prower's their room key and the Prower's walk away, Eggman bursts out laughing.

"HAHAHAHA!" Eggman laughs, "What a bunch of losers! They're homeless! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Robot gives a worried look to Eggman saying, "Doctor, it's wrong to laugh at homeless people. Besides, you don't know what they've been through."

"Shut up, Robot!" Eggman commands his sidekick, "We're villains! We're supposed to laugh at the homeless! After all, I _did_ get my mechanics degree at Seaside City University!"

Robot facepalms himself wondering, _Is that why he's stupid?_ The college Eggman went to wasn't even a big fancy one like UCLA (University of Los Angeles), UCSB (Santa Barbara), or Yale. Why is that? The only good thing from going to Seaside City was that it was the college where Eggman first created Robot.

Anyways, the two villains walk into the hotel because Eggman sees an obese human woman in the hotel's work uniform. The grown man walks over to the woman and asks her, "Excuse me miss, but can you help me with something?"

The woman seems to be nervous as she only says, "Uh..."

* * *

45 minutes later...

Eggman barges into the Prower's guest room pushing a cleaning cart and wearing the exact same outfit the human woman was wearing earlier: a blue blazer with a white ruffled blouse under it, some white gloves, a blue pencil skirt stopping just above his knees, and black low heels with white knee-high socks. Robot is hiding in the cleaning cart, looking claustrophobic.

Eggman leans over to the cart and whispers to Robot, "Go to their bathroom. I don't want to see your face."

"Yes Doctor," says Robot as he rolls over to the bathroom using his wheels.

The evil scientist turns to the Prower couple, who are trying to find something to watch on TV, and says to them in a girly voice (or he tries to anyways), "Hello, cute couple. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Uh...yeah," says Steve, "What channel is the news on? We can't find anything to watch."

Eggman facepalms himself, thinking about how dumb these foxes are. But then again, the Prower's are homeless, so he can't complain. He then answers, "It's on Channel 6."

"Thank you," Steve says as he turns to Channel 6. The news is showing a human woman, the news reporter, in front of some award show.

 _"Hi, this is Chelsea Newman, coming to you **live** from the Role Model of the Year Awards!" _the woman says, _"I don't have anything else to say, so let's go on to Chad!"_

Chad appears to be a yellow cheetah. Chelsea gives the microphone to her male companion and says, _"Hey Chad. I heard you have searched for a very rare jewel. What is it exactly?"  
_

 _"Yes I have, Chelsea,"_ says Chad, as he pulls out a green emerald from his back pocket, _"You see, my brother, who's a construction worker, was digging up random objects the other day while building a new building, and he ended up finding this emerald. But this isn't just **any** emerald; it's a **Chaos Emerald**."_

Chelsea is very surprised at this: she thought the Chaos Emerald was an urban legend! How did Chad's brother just happen to dig one up in Emerald City?!

 _"Wow!"_ she exclaims, _"A Chaos Emerald?! That's crazy! I thought it was just an urban legend!"_

 _"I thought so too!"_ Chad also exclaims, _"I heard there are six other emeralds, but in different colors: blue, red, yellow, silver, magenta, and aquamarine; and guess what?! They all happen to be here in Emerald City! And also, if you find all seven of them, something crazy and magical will happen!"_

As Chad and Chelsea kept talking, the Prower couple seems to be very interested about this.

"A Chaos Emerald?!" Steve shrieks.

"We thought those were an urban legend!" Cassidy shrieks along.

However, Eggman is more interested in those emeralds than the Prower's were. "I need to find those emeralds," he says in his normal voice, but was whispering so that the foxes don't hear them. But just as he was about to get Robot, his orange yellow sidekick comes out of the bathroom holding baby Miles, who is still sleeping.

"Look Doctor," Robot says, "Isn't their baby cute?"

Eggman takes a long look at the sleeping Miles and answers, "No; and put that filthy infant down! We're going on a scavenger hunt!"

"A scavenger hunt?" Robot seems interested, "That sounds like fun!"

"Oh, shut up!" Eggman says as he and Robot walk out of the room. This is going to be one heck of an adventure.

* * *

 **And that was Chapter 1! Wow; I don't remember the last time I put that much effort in a chapter. Anyways, what do you think of it? What do you think Eggman's going to do with the Chaos Emeralds? Write your thoughts in the reviews and I'll see you in Chapter 2!  
**


	2. RMYAs

5:00 p.m.

The paparazzi is taking pictures of Sonic and his father Jacob on the red carpet.

Wait...what?! How do normal citizens like _them_ get to be on the red carpet?!

Right...Sonic has gotten an invitation from the Station Square mayor saying that the blue hedgehog is nominated for Newest Hero in the Role Model of the Year Awards. The RMYAs? It's a fun event where all great role models and teams come together for an award show. It's usually run by the mayor of Station Square (like this one) or Emerald City since the show takes place between both cities.

And speaking of fun, Sonic decided to wear a sky blue polo shirt with blue jeans and his red shoes with the white stripe and golden buckle. His quills are pulled back in a low ponytail due to them being quite long.

Jacob, on the other hand, is wearing a black tuxedo with a white buttoned-up shirt under it, a blue bow tie, and black dress shoes. His short quills are still the same, except he had decided to make them messy.

"Yo Sonic! How does it feel to be nominated for Newest Hero?" one guy from the paparazzi asks the blue hedgehog.

Sonic answers, "It feels great! I get to be in an award show and become famous!"

"You already _are_ famous, Sonic," Jacob corrects his son, "Remember?"

Sonic then remembers the times he's been mentioned on the news. Times such as rescuing the elderly from Dr. Eggman, rescuing his baby brother Manic from said guy, and a few more he can think of.

"Yeah, but I've never been celebrity famous," says Sonic, "I've never been on worldwide news before."

"It's okay," the green hedgehog says, "At least you're well known in Station Square."

"Thanks Dad," Sonic says, "You really get me."

One hour later...

Everyone has entered the building for the RMYAs after a _long_ two hours of the paparazzi snapping photos of the nominees, teams, and celebrities on the red carpet. The mayor of Station Square steps up on the front of the stage and holds onto a microphone. The mayor is a round brown bear with golden yellow eyes and a peach muzzle. He is wearing a blue and red plaid buttoned-up shirt, white jeans, and red high top sneakers. He finally says through the microphone, "Good evening, everyone!"

"Good evening!" the audience greets back as the mayor holds the microphone towards them.

The brown bear holds said microphone back to him and says, "Anyways...if some of you folks don't know me, my name is Albert Ronback and I am Station Square's mayor."

Albert is interrupted by cheering. After the cheering fades, he keeps talking, "As I was saying...we are here at the Role Model of the Year Awards!"

More cheering is heard, but Albert talks anyways, "We are presenting our greatest role models, heroes, and teams who have made a difference in the past year! So...may I have Chad Stanford come up on stage?! He has a wonderful surprise for us!"

The audience starts cheering more as Chad runs on stage, holding a brown book bag. He is wearing a white polo shirt, black jeans with a few rip styles, and white high top sneakers. He grabs the microphone from Albert's hand and says, "Hi everyone! (more cheers from the audience) My name's Chad. You probably saw me on the news earlier. Anyways, my brother found a very rare jewel and I thought 'Hey; this could be useful for the RMYAs!' So here's how this is going to work: at the end of the show, all the winners from each category will pop up on the screen and whichever winner is chosen, gets to have...(digs from his bag and pulls out the Chaos Emerald) this Chaos Emerald!"

While most of the audience is chapping and cheering, others said mean stuff like,

"That's not a real Chaos Emerald!"

"That's a fake!"

"The Chaos Emerald is just an urban legend, moron!"

Even though Chad loved the cheering from the positive ones in the audience, he feels guilty by the others booing and name-calling. Albert steps aside and takes the microphone from the upset cheetah, "Alright everyone, that's enough! (everyone stops chapping and booing) This is supposed to be a positive award show! We do not boo and call names! As Chad was saying, (takes the emerald from Chad) this emerald is 100% real. Don't believe us yet? Here's proof."

Albert puts the emerald on the thin table and somehow the big screen behind them is able to analyze the emerald. The screen finishes analyzing the emerald and big letters appear saying '100% Real!' Everyone starts cheering, chapping, and whistling for the emerald being real. They really do believe Chad. After everyone is done applauding, Albert finally says, "Thank you. And now...LET THE RMYAS BEGIN!" Everyone starts cheering louder than ever.

* * *

Eggman is watching the awards show on his 75-inch flatscreen TV, in the Egg Carrier. Robot is controlling the flying vehicle, wondering why Eggman can't do it himself.

"Doctor, I don't mean to be rude, but why can't you navigate your Egg Carrier on your own?" Robot asks, "Why do _I_ have to do it?"

Eggman answers, "One: because I'm lazy. Two: because I told you to. And three: because I'm watching the RMYAs!"

"Yeesh! Sorry!" Robot comments in an annoying way, then asks, "By the way, why are you watching the RMYAs?"

"I was watching the news earlier with that fox couple, and it turns out that some cheetah's brother found a Chaos Emerald," Eggman explains.

"A Chaos Emerald?!" Robot shrieks, "Isn't that an urban legend?!"

Eggman keeps explaining, "We thought it was...but it turns out it's not. And there are six other emeralds laying somewhere around Emerald City."

This Chaos Emerald thing is making zero sense to Robot. Did someone hide the emeralds? Why is Eggman suddenly obsessed with them? "Okay...isn't there any particular reason you care about the emeralds?" he asks.

"Yes," the human scientist answers, "If you collect all seven of them, something magical happens. Like a miracle."

"Doctor... I thought you didn't believe in magic," Robot says, knowing that Eggman favors science over magic.

"Of course I don't believe in magic, you weirdo!" Eggman raises his voice, "I'm a **scientist**! That means I like **science**! (cools down) Anyways...I heard that blue hedgehog is nominated for Newest Hero. If he wins, I hope that Chaos Emerald doesn't go to him! He doesn't deserve it!"

Robot knew Eggman was talking about Sonic, "Doctor, I think you should appreciate what Sonic has done ever since we moved to Station Square. He's well-known."

"I DON'T CARE IF HE'S WELL-KNOWN!" Eggman screams, "HE'S A LITTLE KID! HE'S NOT RESPONSIBLE ENOUGH TO WIN THE EMERALD!"

Robot gets so scared by his boss' screaming that he accidentally hits a leaver, leading the two villains to crash into a bunch of trees. They walk out of the Egg Carrier, and Eggman checks to see what's wrong with it. Turns out one of the trees made a big hole on the side of the blimp.

Eggman groans, "My Egg Carrier! It's ruined!"

Robot starts feeling sorry for Eggman, "Don't worry Doctor. We'll find some help. Besides, we're close to the awards show."

Eggman looks ahead to see if Robot is right. Turns out he is, as Eggman sees a bunch of lights and hears people cheering. Eggman then says, "Let's go," and the two start their journey.

* * *

 **And that's Chapter 2! Sorry it took a few days to complete. What did you think about this chapter? What do you think of the RMYAs? What are Eggman and Robot going to do? Remember to review, and I'll see you in Chapter 3!**


	3. Sonic's Awards

7:20 p.m.

The RMYAs is near over; just one more category and the Chaos Emerald, and the award show will be over! Albert talks into the microphone saying, "Alright everyone; this will be the last category of the night! It's Newest Hero!"

The audience beings to cheer, and someone gives a white envelope to the Albert. As the cheering fades away, Albert opens the envelope announcing, "And the winner of Newest Hero is...SONIC MC'NEWMAN THE HEDGEHOG!"

Everyone cheers as Sonic runs up to the stage to accept his award, which is a golden trophy of a man wearing a cape. Albert bends down to Sonic and asks him, "Do you have anything to say to the audience, Sonic?"

The blue hedgehog nods and grabs the microphone. "Thanks for voting for me, everyone! You're the best!" he says, then walks off the stage.

Albert takes the microphone from Sonic and happily says, "Well...looks like it's time to decide who wins the Chaos Emerald! (everyone cheers) But first...another commercial break!"

Everyone groans as Eggman and Robot are hearing this from a distance. The two villains are still walking and are having achy feet. Well...Eggman anyways. Robot is just fine as he has tires instead of feet.

"My feet are _killing_ me!" Eggman whines as he falls face-flat on the grass.

"Looks on the bright side Doctor," Robot says, "We're almost at the awards show!"

Eggman lifts his face up and sees a huge building with lights surrounding it. He then says, "Thank goodness," and starts walking to the building, with Robot following him.

They finally make it, but a security guard stops them. The guard is a human man with dark-toned skin, wearing a yellow jacket, black jeans, and black shoes. "Names?" he asks the villains.

"My name is Robot," answers Robot.

"Dr. Ivo Robotnik," Eggman answers along, "but I normally go by Dr. Eggman."

The guard looks at his clipboard to find their names. He gives up and says, "You're not on the list."

"We are too!" Eggman starts to argue, but then Robot grabs his arm: meaning that he wants to whisper to him.

"You know we can just go around the back, right?" the orange yellow sidekick asks.

"Good thinking, Robot," Eggman agrees, and they start walking around the building, only to be stopped by the guard.

"I'm afraid you can't do that either," he says.

"DARN IT!" Eggman pouts.

"What are we supposed to do then?" Robot complains.

The guard can only come up with this answer, "I don't know. You'll just have to wait here until the awards show is over."

Eggman and Robot groan as they sit down on the curb.

* * *

Back to the RMYAs...

Albert walks back up on the stage holding the microphone and says, "Now we're back!" with everyone cheering. The mayor waits for the cheering to fade and says, "We have waited a long time for this...now we get to decide who gets to take the Chaos Emerald home! (more cheering) So may I have Chad Stanford come to the stage, please?"

More cheering is heard when Chad runs up to the stage holding the emerald. The yellow cheetah takes the microphone from Albert and says, "Who is ready to see who gets the emerald?! (everyone starts cheering) Like I said at the beginning of the show: all the winners will pop up on the screen. The roulette will scroll through the winners and when the scrolling stops, the winner of the emerald will be chosen!"

The audience is still cheering. The big screen shows a roulette containing lots of rectangles of all the winners from each category, with one winner/team per rectangle. The roulette begins scrolling for about 60 seconds. After it stops, a fuzzy purple shadow surrounding Sonic's rectangle stops: meaning that Sonic must be the winner of the emerald!

The mayor turns to the audience happily announcing, "AND THE WINNER IS SONIC!"

The audience begins cheering once again as Sonic and Jacob run up to the stage. Chad hands the green emerald to Sonic, "Here you go, Sonic. Now remember: this emerald is very rare and powerful. Make sure you take care of it."

"Thank you, Chad! I promise to take care of it!" the five and a half-year-old says with tears of joy.

Albert grabs the microphone and says, "And that's all for tonight! Remember to be kind to the world and make a big difference!"

* * *

Ten minutes later...

As Sonic and Jacob are walking out of the building with the emerald, they are stopped by none other than Dr. Eggman and Robot. Eggman's creepy smile just kept looking down to Sonic; or more specifically, the Chaos Emerald.

"What is it, Eggman?" Sonic innocently asks. Weird... Normally when Sonic encounters Eggman, Sonic would rage, usually causing the two to argue or fight. But this is different.

Eggman finally breaks the silence by complimenting the hedgehog, "I just **love** your emerald gem! It's so **gorgeous**!"

Sonic then turns angry and raises his voice, "You're not taking my emerald, Egghead! I won this thing fair and square!"

"That is true, Doctor," Robot agrees with Sonic, "He did win it fair and square."

Eggman kicks Robot in the can (otherwise known as his butt), "Shut up, Robot! We never agree with the enemy!"

Jacob is disgusted at what Eggman just did to his sidekick. "Why did you kick Robot's butt for?" he asks the human scientist.

"'Cause he's an idiot," Eggman answers, "I have every right to kick him."

"But you can't do that to your employee!" Jacob scolds him, "That's abuse!"

"HE'S NOT MY EMPLOYEE; HE'S MY SLAVE!" Eggman screams, then calms down saying, "While changing the subject...I have something for your stupid son."

Jacob gasps while being offended at the 'stupid son' part as Eggman gives Sonic a piece of paper. "Think you can read that?" Eggman asks, knowing that Sonic is in Kindergarten.

"I can try," Sonic answers and begins to read the paper, " _To...that stupid...h-hedgehog..._ "

And just like that, Eggman begins to scream in his head. Sonic's reading is torture to his ears. The young hedgehog keeps reading along, " _In...case...you won that...Chaos_ (he pronounces 'Chaos' wrong) _-_ "

"'Chaos'," Jacob corrects his son.

" _Chaos...Emerald..._ " Sonic keeps reading, " _I...have...de-de..."_

"'Decided'," Jacob says again.

Eggman finally spazzes out, "Oh, forget it! Let me read it!" He snatches the paper away from Sonic and begins to read, " _To that stupid hedgehog: In case you won that Chaos Emerald, I have decided for us to go head-to-head in a scavenger hunt. In case you didn't know 'cause you're a stupid wimp who can't take care of himself, there are six other Chaos Emeralds in different colors: red, blue, yellow, silver, magenta, and aquamarine. They are somewhere deep underground in Emerald City. Whoever grabs most or all the emeralds is the best person ever. And the best person ever right now...is moi. Yours truly, Dr. Eggman._ "

"What does _moi_ mean?" Sonic asks, being off-topic.

Eggman bluntly answers, "It mean 'me' in French. Where did you get your education from? A cereal box?!"

Jacob and Sonic are offended by this. "Calm down!" Jacob says, "Sonic's in Kindergarten; he doesn't know any better."

"And I'm not a wimp!" Sonic yells, "I also happened to win a trophy for Newest Hero!"

Eggman and Robot are surprised at this in completely different ways. Eggman, because he thought Sonic wouldn't win since the RMYAs is sometimes rigged. And Robot, because Sonic is so young, but he still secretly wishes him the best of luck. But these two still didn't say anything.

"Surprised...huh?" Jacob smirks.

"Yes..." the villains awkwardly answer in unison. Eggman returns to normal and asks Sonic, "Are you up to the scavenger hunt or not?"

Sonic has a lot to think about: this scavenger hunt is going to be huge. Everyone's always talking about the Chaos Emeralds being an urban legend or the real deal, but Sonic has no idea. One big thing Sonic will worry about is school, and while he's at school, he would worry that Eggman will finish off the hunt and that would upset the blue hedgehog. Sonic finally looks up to Eggman and says, "Alright. I'll play along."

Eggman is relieved, "Thank Mobius you're joining me. Otherwise I would have to find the emeralds by myself. Anyways, Robot and I have to go now. I hope you lose, you little pipsqueak!" he says while walking away.

"I hope you lose, too, you giant talking egg!" Sonic screams back.

Jacob puts his hand on Sonic's shoulder saying, "Alright Sonic. Don't get so worked up."

Boy, Sonic and Jacob are gonna have a long story about this for their family...

* * *

 **And that was Chapter 3! What did you think of it? What do you think is going to happen in the next chapter? Another thing: I have been thinking about publishing the Grandparents Day special before Grandparents Day actually comes. Now what would you think about that? Put your thoughts down in the reviews and I'll see you in Chapter 4!  
**


	4. Meeting the Homeless

Sunday, January 16; 11:15 a.m.

Sonic and his family containing his mother Aleena, his three-year-old sister Sonia, and his one and a half-month-old brother Manic are out grocery shopping at Lucky's. The reason Jacob is not with them is because he went to work, which is a secretary at the Station Square City Hall.

"I just don't understand why you and Eggman keep picking fights," Aleena says to Sonic while grabbing a bag of Cesar salad. What's Aleena talking about exactly?

Last night after Sonic and Jacob came back from the RMYAs, Jacob talked to Aleena about what happened after the awards show. He informed her that Eggman wants to have a scavenger hunt for the Chaos Emeralds. Aleena thinks that Eggman is going too far: he wants to compete with a five and a half-year-old for rare jewels that have intense power? She doesn't think so!

"Come on, Mom!" Sonic whines, "It'll be fun! I've never been on a scavenger hunt before!"

Then Sonia pops in the conversation saying, "But Sonic, you've gone Easter egg hunting. Isn't that a scavenger hunt?"

Aleena blushes at her only daughter. "No sweetie. Easter egg hunting is completely different. A scavenger hunt is when you find a bunch of items on a piece of paper," then she turns to Sonic asking, "Eggman gave you list of the emeralds, right?"

Sonic nods in response as the four Mc'Newman's walk to the check-out line. Aleena pays for all the necessities and puts all the grocery bags in the shopping cart. After that, they go outside to find their car.

"Look, Mommy!" Sonia pipes up, "There's people looking for a home!"

Aleena and Sonic look over and see three foxes sitting in front of Lucky's. The male fox is holding a sign saying 'Do you have spare change? We're homeless; give us a home!' The female is holding the baby fox and a mug with loose change. The Mc'Newman's feel sorry for the fox family and they walk over to them. Turns out those foxes were from before: the Prower's!

"Hello there," Aleena greets the Prower's.

Steve and Cassidy look up to Aleena with Cassidy saying, "Hello to you, too. Do you have any spare change?"

"Of course we do!" Sonic's face brightens as he grabs some money from the back of his gray jeans. He puts the coins in the mug and says, "My name's Sonic."

Then Sonia greets herself, "And I'm Sonia!"

"My name's Aleena," says Aleena, then shows the Prower's Manic, who appears to be sleeping, "and this is Manic."

Steve and Cassidy start introducing themselves as well. "My name's Steve, and this is Cassidy: my wife," greets Steve.

"And this baby is our son Miles," says Cassidy, showing off Miles. He appears to be wearing a blue striped onesie with a matching beanie, and his eyes are open, revealing the color of sky blue.

"Hi Miles!" Sonic happily says to the baby fox. Then the blue hedgehog notices something strange about Miles: he has _two_ tails instead of one, as they are hanging over Cassidy's thighs! Sonic frowns and says to the parents, "Um...I don't mean to be rude or hurt your feelings, but your baby has two tails instead of one. What's up with that?"

"Sonic!" Aleena begins to scold her older son.

"Oh, don't worry about it," Cassidy says, "Miles is special to us no matter how many tails he has."

"Alright..." Aleena begins to say; then an idea pops in her head, "Hey...why don't you three come stay with us for a while? Until you find somewhere to live?"

Steve and Cassidy smile at this. No one has ever asked them to come live with them!

"I'm in!" Steve says.

"Same here!" says Cassidy.

Aleena is very happy that the Prower's get to stay with them for a while. She grabs her phone and calls Jacob, "Hey Jacob, guess what?...The kids and I found a homeless family and we asked if they could stay with us for a while! Isn't that great?!...Do you want them to stay with us?...You do?!...Great! Bye!"

She hangs up and announces, "Well, foxes...looks like you're living with us!"

Everyone starts cheering until Manic and Miles start crying, causing Aleena and Cassidy to see what's wrong with their respective babies.

* * *

 **And that was Chapter 4! Sorry it seemed shorter than my previous chapters. Speaking of which, are my longer chapters the reason I'm getting more views? I was checking out the Story Stats, so that's why. But so far, I've only gotten one review and zero followers/favorites. :/  
**

 **Besides all that, I'm going to be publishing the Grandparents Day special soon (even though where I live, that holiday is nowhere close, but who cares?!)! Remember to review and I'll see you in Chapter 5!**


	5. Stress, Fighting, and Screaming

**Hi! Sorry I haven't uploaded this in a while. I was busy with the Grandparents Day story and finding a job (and school). If I do get a job this summer, be prepared for lack of updates. Now...shall we go on into the chapter?  
**

* * *

12:00 p.m.

As soon as the Mc'Newman's and Prower's got home (Mc'Newman's home anyways; the Prower's are homeless), they all saw something strange. What they see is a small/medium-sized plane: it's mainly red, with gray wings, a front propeller, three small wheels on the bottom, and 'Sonic' written in gray on the side. As the two families kept staring at the plane, two figures pop up from behind the plane shouting, "Surprise!"

Turns out the two people are Jacob and Albert, the Station Square mayor. "Who is the best blue hedgehog in Station Square?" Albert sarcastically wonders.

Sonic knew Albert was talking about him. "I AM! I AM!" he shouts excitedly, thinking the plane is for him.

"Well you're in luck, Sonic," says Jacob, "because this Tornado is for you!"

Sonic's green eyes grow big as he runs up to the plane, the Tornado, and hugs it. "Thank you, Dad! Thank you, Mr. Mayor!"

"Aww... You're welcome, kid," says Albert.

"You two got him a plane?!" Steve wants to know.

Jacob turns to Steve and says, "Yes we did, because Sonic is such a good boy," then he changes the subject, "So...are you Steve Prower?" Steve quickly nods, "And you and your family are homeless?" Steve and Cassidy nod quickly, "I'd be happy if you'd stay with us for a while...until we find you a home."

"You hedgehogs are so helpful and kind," says Cassidy, "Your wife already asked us to stay with you, but either way, we'd love to live with you."

"YOU!" a scratchy middle-aged man voice shouts from a distance. Turns out the scratchy middle-aged man voice belongs to Dr. Eggman, as he runs up to the two families, with Robot following him. Eggman looks steaming mad, and about ready to rip Sonic's body apart.

Everyone is mixed with emotions, either being shocked or scared.

"YOU!" Eggman yells as he furiously points to Sonic, "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO MEET ME IN EMERALD CITY TWO HOURS AGO!"

Sonic is scared and starts stuttering, "I-I'm sorry, E-Eggman! I-I was o-out gr-grocery sh-sh-shopping w-with my m-m-mom!"

"OH, SO YOU THINK YOUR MOTHER IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN FINDING RARE JEWELS?!" Eggman wonders, "WELL SHAME ON YOU, HEDGEHOG! I ALREADY GOT STARTED WITH OUR SCAVENGER HUNT AND I FOUND TWO EMERALDS!" he then shows everyone his emeralds: the colors of red and silver.

Everyone is amazed as they see Eggman's emeralds. "I've never seen a Chaos Emerald in person before," says Cassidy.

"It's so pretty," Aleena says.

"Mommy, I want an emerald," Sonia says to her mom.

Steve then looks up at Eggman and recognizes him, "Hey...you look like that ugly lady who watched the news with us yesterday!"

Eggman then remembers what happened yesterday: he was dressed like a woman so that he could see the Prower's in their hotel room. He forgot why, so he ended up watching the news with them. Then he says, "Of course I do, because I _was_ that ugly woman! And speaking of which, I'm not ugly! If anyone is ugly, it's my mom!"

Then Robot decides to talk to the Prower's, "And may I also add: I just **love** your son! He's adorable!"

Cassidy knew he was talking about Miles, "Thank you; that's really sweet of you."

"Robot!" Eggman scolds, "Never compliment people; especially about their babies!" Robot nods in fear and Eggman then spots Miles' two tails, "EWW! YOUR SON'S A MUTANT FREAK!"

Then Cassidy turns angry and scolds Eggman, "JUST WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! MILES IS ADORABLE NO MATTER WHAT! WE DON'T CARE IF HE HAS TWO TAILS! WE CARE IF HE'S OUR SON!"

"ADORABLE?! THAT THING IS HIDEOUS!" Eggman screams back, "YOU SHOULD HAVE THROWN HIM AWAY THE MOMENT HE WAS BORN! MUTANTS DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE!"

Then out of the blue, the emeralds start bursting with light. Sonic's green emerald does the same thing. Everyone is shocked and scared at the same time. Just what the heck is happening?!

* * *

 **And that was Chapter 5! What did you think of it? What is going on with the three Chaos Emeralds? Put your thoughts in the reviews and I'll see you in Chapter 6.  
**


	6. Why Are They Homeless?

**Hi! Here's Chapter 6!** **Hope you like it!**

* * *

12:10 p.m.

As the Chaos Emeralds burst light, everyone began screaming. Manic and Miles are crying as this is happening. The light was also painful, enough to give people seizures! A few seconds later, the lights stop bursting, and everyone stops screaming and crying.

"What just happened?" Sonic asks as he and everyone else open their eyes.

Robot begins to answer, "It seems that the Chaos Emeralds have burst out some light."

"Well thanks for the answer, Captain Obvious!" Eggman shouts to his slave, "That bright light almost gave me a seizure!"

Robot takes Eggman's screaming very well and begins to back up his answer with evidence. "What I'm trying to say is...whenever the Emeralds are around people who are in stress, they burst out lots of powerful light! This only happens when you don't know how to take care of such powerful jewels as these."

"Then how do we control the Emerald's power?!" Jacob asks in a panicking way.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Robot answers the green hedgehog, "But there must be a way. My boss and I will take our Emeralds home and do more research. Right, Doctor?"

Eggman's groans as he doesn't want to do this, "Fine...but the research won't be fun; I'll tell you that."

The two villains walk away from the Mc'Newman's and Prower's to get started on their project. Then Steve comes up with an idea, "Hey...why don't we do research on this Emerald too?"

"Why?" Jacob asks.

"Because...if that weirdo with the mustache and his more intelligent robot are doing research, we should do ours as well. It wouldn't be fair if those two have more knowledge of the Chaos Emeralds than we do. And besides, I also happen to be a scientist/inventor!"

A scientist/inventor? If this yellow fox has a successful career like that, than how in the heck is his family homeless?! Seeing that the Mc'Newman's are confused on what Steve just said, Cassidy steps in and answers, "Steve isn't really that job. He's working hard on it, though."

* * *

A few minutes later, in the Mc'Newman's den...

Jacob, Sonic, and Steve are sitting on the couch just staring at the green Emerald. They have no idea what it could be of or how much power it has. After a good while of silence, Sonic reaches up to Steve and asks him, "Mr. Prower?...What do we do with the Chaos Emerald, exactly?"

Steve puts the Emerald down on the coffee table, turns to Sonic and answers, "I'm not sure, kid. I guess we'll keep it in here until we know exactly what it holds."

"And another question: why are you homeless?" Sonic asks again.

Jacob finds that question offensive and says to Sonic, "Don't ask that question, Sonic. It's rude."

"Don't worry about it, Mr. Mc'Newman," Steve says as he looks at the Emerald, which is back in his hand, "I don't find it rude. And to answer Sonic's question...The reason we're homeless is because we didn't have enough money to keep living in our house. We got kicked out."

Jacob then asks, "Don't you have any family members you could live with? Like...your parents?"

"My parents won't let us live with them because they think grownups should live in their own homes. My wife's parents are pretty much the same, although she had an older sister with a husband and two kids. We can't live with them because they _hate_ each other. No one, not even _I_ don't know why. I'll bet Cassidy's sister taught her family that Miles is a 'mutant freak'," says Steve.

"But Mr. Prower, Miles isn't a freak," Sonic comforts the fox.

Then Jacob says, "The fact that your son has two tails is what makes him unique. You just gotta accept it."

"Thanks you guys," Steve replies, "You're a big help."

After that, the three animals start their research on the Chaos Emerald. However, the den door was open, and someone was looking through the room. That person turns out to be Cassidy, holding baby Miles. She looks down to her son and says, "Those hedgehogs are really nice, don't you think Miles?"

Since Miles is only five months old, he responds by thumb-sucking. Cassidy then says, "I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

 **And that's Chapter 6 for you! Before you leave, I have things to say. I am _so_ sorry I haven't uploaded anything in some time. I've been busy with school, and I've been obsessing over other hobbies. And another thing: One of my new stories will _not_ be 'Sonic' Adventures.' It will be something else, even thought one of the options is still 'Sonic the Hedgehog.' I just put up a poll this morning, and I need you all to vote on it. Go check it out on my profile and I'll see you in Chapter 7! :)**


	7. Steve is Parker's What?

**Before we begin the chapter, I want to apologize for the lack of updates. I've just been busy with life. Now...let's get started.  
**

* * *

12:35 p.m.  


After Cassidy puts Miles down for a nap in Manic's crib, she walks out of the room (Sonic and Manic's room) and into the dining room, grabs the house phone and calls someone. Wonder who this will be?

 _"Hello?"_ a woman on the other line says with a bored tone.

Cassidy smiles with nerve and says, "Hello, Rebecca. It's your sister: Cassidy."

 _"Cassidy?"_ Rebecca sounds disgusted, _"I'm surprised you and your weird husband were able to find a phone. After all, you are homeless."_

Ouch... After that horrid response, the tangerine fox says, "Actually...we're not homeless anymore..."

 _"What?!"_ Rebecca shrieks.

"A really nice and generous hedgehog family let us stay with them until we find a home," Cassidy answers her sister, "you should meet them sometime."

 _"I'll think about it,"_ Rebecca says, _"but I've got stuff to worry about that doesn't involve you. Goodbye."_

She hangs up, while Cassidy, who's on the verge of tears, puts the phone down and walks upstairs. Sonic, who's heard part of the conversation, is sitting on the stairs and asks the fox, "What's wrong, Mrs. Prower?"

"It's a long story," the crying mom says and continues to go upstairs.

 _What could be wrong with her?_ the blue hedgehog asks in his head.

* * *

Tuesday, January 18; 8:20 a.m.  


After a whole day of thinking, Sonic has decided to talk to his friends about is odd weekend. As he enters his school building, Emerald Elementary, and into the Waiting Room, everyone around him starts cheering, whistling, and clapping for him.

Sonic only makes a small smile. _Must be about the RMYAs._ the blue hedgehog thinks in his head as he sits with some of his friends.

"Hi Sonic," Charlie the Rabbit says to the blue blur.

Then Barbra the Hedgehog pops up and says with a smile, "Congratulations on winning the Chaos Emerald and Newest Hero, Sonic!"

Parker the Fox then asks, "Where are your trophy and emerald, Sonic?"

"They're at home," Sonic answers, "I choose not to bring valuable stuff with me."

Out of the blue, Chelsea Newman, a camera crew, and the paparazzi come barging in the Waiting Room. Chelsea, holding a microphone and looking at the camera guy, says, "Good morning, Emerald County! This is Chelsea Newman, coming to you **live** from Chaos Emerald Grade School: the Elementary Wing! I am here to interview Sonic Mc'Newman, the winner of the Chaos Emerald from the RMYAs! Now tell us, Sonic. Where's the emerald, and what are you gonna do with it?"

Sonic decides to act normal for the interview and answers, "The emerald's at my house. I didn't want to lose it. What am I gonna do with it? I don't know. This fox called Steve Prower is doing some research on it."

"Steve Prower?" Chelsea wants to know.

"He's a homeless guy who's really smart and nice," Sonic answers with a smile, "his wife and son are also really nice."

Chelsea, not caring about Steve nor his family, asks the blue hedgehog, "I also heard Dr. Eggman challenged you to a scavenger hunt. It's about the six other Chaos Emeralds, right?"

"Yeah," Sonic answers, "and I just found a blue one at the mall yesterday, which is weird because Eggman said the Emeralds are underground."

Chelsea again, not caring, then says, "Yeah, that's nice, and that's all of Sonic's interview. Bye!" and walks away with the camera crew and paparazzi.

Parker, who's raising one eyebrow and frowning, asks Sonic, "You know Steve Prower?"

"Yeah," Sonic says, "Is there something wrong?"

"Steve Prower is my uncle!" the yellow fox raises his voice.

* * *

 **And that's all I have for Chapter 7. I left you all on a cliffhanger...you might think so, but I know what's happening next. And I'll bet you didn't know Steve was Parker's uncle! Anyways, I'll see you in Chapter 8!  
**


	8. Sonic's Outburst

9:35 a.m.

It is now recess for the adorable kindergartners. Sonic and Parker are just hanging out by the swings, talking about Steve.

"I just don't get it!" Sonic says, "How is Steve your uncle?"

Parker starts explaining, "His wife, Cassidy, is my mom's sister."

"Her sister?" Sonic wants to know.

"My mom's name is Rebecca," Parker answers.

Rebecca? _Wasn't she the woman Mrs. Prower got upset about?_ the blue hedgehog asks in his head.

Parker still keeps explaining, "Mom and Cassidy hate each other because they're the complete opposite. Cassidy likes nerds and mutant freaks, which is what their son is. (Sonic's eyes grow in horror as his mouth gapes) My mom likes perfect people like my dad. Speaking of their son, my sister and I gave him this really cool nickname: Tails!"

Sonic then snaps at his fox friend, "That's very awful of you to do, Parker Jones! Miles is your cousin and you and your sister can just make fun of him?! You're sick!"

Parker shares zero care for Sonic. "So? My parents are cool with it. Why does it matter to you?"

"Why does it matter to me?!" Sonic shouts, "I have fun with them! Just because Miles has two tails doesn't mean he's a mutant freak! You and your family are nothing put a bunch of do-doo heads!"

Parker then gasps: How dare his friend call him a do-doo head?! As a result, the yellow fox curls his fist and punches Sonic in the nose, causing the blue hedgehog to fall backward. Everyone around the two boys turn their heads and stare blank at them. Sonic's teacher, Ms. Hardberry, comes running up to them and kneels down to the injured hedgehog.

"Sonic, what happened?" the teacher asks.

"Parker punched me in the nose...(sniff sniff)...because I was defending his cousin...(sniff)...and he didn't care!" Sonic cries.

Everyone gasps and rambles on about the fox's horrible attitude. Ms. Hardberry turns angrily to Parker and scolds to him, "What you did was not okay! Go to the principal's office right now!"

"But Sonic called my family do-doo heads!" Parker starts to complain, but he could tell the teacher wasn't kidding. So he just groans and walks into the building.

Ms. Hardberry then asks Sonic, "Is it true that you called Parker's family do-doo heads?"

Sonic silently nods his head to his teacher. Ms. Hardberry then smiles and says, "Let's go get you an ice pack."

* * *

Later on, in the principal's office...

Sonic and Parker - wait, wait, wait...why is Sonic in here?! He's also in trouble along with Parker, except for the do-doo heads thing. Parker's in trouble for punching the poor hedgehog in the nose. Anyways, the two boys are waiting for their parents to arrive and pick them up.

Aleena comes in the office and tells the secretary, "I'm here to get my son."

The secretary tells Aleena while pointing to Sonic, "He's over there."

"Hi Sonic," Aleena says while walking up to her son.

Sonic, holding an ice pack against is busted nose, says, "Hi Mom."

"Come on," Aleena says, "Let's go home." Then the two hedgehogs walk out of the office and into the car. The ride home was very silent and awkward for them. The blue hedgehog just wonders how Eggman is doing with their scavenger hunt. He bets the fat scientist already won since he doesn't go to school and has lost of freedom since he's an adult.

* * *

 **And that's the end of Chapter 8. I'm sorry for the depressing chapter. What do you think is going to happen next? Do you think Eggman won the scavenger hunt? Put your thoughts in the reviews, vote on my poll, and I'll see you in Chapter 9!  
**


	9. Regreting Things

**And this story is back! I'm sorry I haven't uploaded anything here; I just wanted to get my holiday stories out. Anyways, here's Chapter 9!**

* * *

11:45 a.m.

As Sonic and Aleena reach their house, Aleena gets her key out of her purse and uses it to open the door. After that, they go in the living room, only to see Cassidy rocking Miles and Manic to sleep.

"Hello, Mrs. Prower," says Aleena as she sits on the couch with the orange fox.

"Hi," Cassidy says back, then notices Sonic standing near the purple hedgehog, "Why is Sonic here so early?"

Aleena answers, "He got into a fight with one of his friends."

"What for?" Cassidy wonders.

Sonic then answers, "Because he was making fun of Tails- I mean Miles..."

Cassidy's eyes grow big as Sonic mentions Tails: that nickname sounds familiar. It's from -

"Parker Jones!" she raised her voice, although not too loud since the babies are sleeping, "I know who calls Miles that. He's my nephew."

"I know," says Sonic, "He told me that. He also said that he and his sister make fun of him and never get in trouble for it."

"I know," says the orange fox, "That family is crazy. I'm glad you're not like that."

"Thanks," says Sonic.

Cassidy then turns to Aleena saying, "I need you to drive us to Parker's house so I can give him and his family a piece of their minds."

Aleena stands still point blank for a while, then agrees to Cassidy's order.

* * *

A few minutes later...

The ride to the Jones' house was quite fast, even though it was far from the Mc'Newman's house. It was just Cassidy, Aleena, and Sonic going there as Steve is at home, taking care of the babies.

As they get out of the car and barge in the house, everyone around the three is shocked.

There, sitting on the couch, are two foxes. The male is red with a white muzzle and sky blue eyes. He is wearing a black shirt with blue jeans and black sneakers.

The female looks like Cassidy, and she is wearing a pink oversized shirt with purple sweatpants and white socks. She spots Cassidy and asks, "What do you want?"

Instead of Cassidy answering the question, Sonic steps in and answers, "I have a better question: Why do you let Parker make fun of his cousin?!"

The red fox shushes, "Don't yell; our daughter is napping."

"We don't care if Helen is sleeping," Cassidy says, referring to the fox's daughter, "We want to know why Parker makes fun of Miles!"

"'Cause he's ugly," says Rebecca, the other orange fox.

Cassidy gasps at Rebecca's horrible comment about Miles and punches her in the face, leaving her unconscious.

The male fox looks down at Rebecca and drags her upstairs. Aleena looks at Cassidy, who is now crying, and hugs her, "Let it out. Let it all out. It's okay; you were just defending your son."

"But I punched my sister," Cassidy cries, "I've never felt so angry my whole life."

"It's okay," says Aleena, then looks at Cassidy's bruised hand, "Why don't you get an ice pack and lay down on the couch?"

The tangerine fox nods and goes to the freezer. Aleena kneels down to Sonic saying, "Go see if Parker is in his room. Cassidy needs to rest, and I have to talk to his parents."

"Okay," says Sonic as he walks upstairs. As he walks through the hallway, he finds a door will stickers of Marvel characters such as Spiderman and the Hulk.

 _Maybe this is Parker's room,_ Sonic says in his head as he knocks on the door.

" _Come in,_ " Parker says from the other side of the door. Sonic opens it as sees Parker reading a book on his bed.

"Hi Parker," says Sonic, then questions about the book, "You read?"

Parker looks up from his book, "Not really. I just like looking at the pictures."

Sonic sits down with his "friend" and they start talking. The blue hedgehog says, "About what happened earlier...? I'm sorry I called your family 'do-doo heads'."

"No Sonic," Parker starts, "I should be the one saying sorry...for hurting you and making fun of Miles."

Sonic looks over at the yellow fox in a weird way. He thought Parker wouldn't apologize at all! For hurting him, sure, but not for making fun of his own cousin! "You really mean that?"

"Yeah," answers Parker, "I want to tell my parents about it, but they wouldn't care."

"What for?" the hedgehog wonders.

Parker starts explaining, "When I came home from school, they rewarded me with dinner at Chuck-e-Cheese's. It sounds cool, but it was because I didn't defend Miles. Now I understand how you felt about me being mean to him. He's my cousin, and we as a family, should be supporting him. Even if he does have two tails."

Sonic is very surprised at what Parker just said. He knows Parker can be shallow at times, but now the yellow fox wants to support his cousin no matter what. All Parker needs to do is get his family to appreciate Miles for who he is.

"That's really nice of you Parker," says Sonic, "Do you still want Chuck-e-Cheese's?"

"No," Parker shakes his head, "It's not worth it."

Aleena comes in the room and sees the two kindergartners bonding, "Hi boys."

"Hi Mom," says Sonic as he and Parker turn around, "Parker was saying that he regrets making fun of Miles."

"Really?" Aleena wonders, "I was just talking to his parents earlier. They said they were taking him to Chuck-e-Cheese's as a reward. That's bad parenting if you ask me."

"Yeah, tell me about it," Sonic says, being lucky to have great parents who have lots of wisdom.

"And while you two excuse me, I have to talk to my parents," Parker says as he walks out of the room.

It was really nice of Sonic to talk to Parker about this. It was also surprising as well: Parker even admits how hurt he felt when punching Sonic and making fun of Miles. Let's hope his family will feel the same about this.

* * *

 **And that was Chapter 9! It was quite heartwarming, actually. I'll still have trouble coming up with more ideas for the next few chapters. Remember to review and I will see you in Chapter 10!**


	10. Changing His Ways

1:00 p.m.

While Sonic is settling things with Parker, Eggman and Robot are in Emerald City finding the remaining Chaos Emeralds. They just heard on the news that the blue hedgehog found a blue one at the mall, which Eggman was sadly disappointed about, and also means that the only emeralds left are the yellow, magenta, and aquamarine ones.

The villains are out in a field, digging holes to find the emeralds. They've been searching for over an hour, but no luck. **(Why am I supporting them?)** "This is taking forever!" Eggman complains, "How long have we been digging here?"

"If you're talking about digging in general, it's been about an hour. But if you mean part of this forest, it's been," Robot explains as he looks at his wrist watch, "three minutes."

"ONLY THREE MINUTES?!" Eggman screams as the ground shakes, "I need the emeralds NOW!"

As Eggman keeps screaming, Robot looks around for the remaining Chaos Emeralds. He then looks at a bee hive, and in it, is a magenta purple Chaos Emerald!...which is kind of weird. If Sonic found one in a mall, then it's possible to find one in a bee hive. But since Robot can't reach it, he calls out to his boss, "Hey Doctor; I found a Chaos Emerald!"

Eggman climbs out of the hole and asks, "Really?" Then sees a magenta emerald in a bee hive, "There it is!"

As Eggman reaches out for the emerald, oblivious that he knows it's in a bee hive, Robot's eyes scream in horror, "Sir, don't! That's a bee hive your hand is in!"

"Don't call me 'sir'!" commands Eggman, "I know exactly what I'm doing!"

After Eggman grabs the emerald, a swarm of non-anthropomorphic bees come out of their hive. The two villains then scream and run away, causing the bees to chase after them.

* * *

Later, in Eggman's base...

Eggman, who's now covered in bee stings, is sitting in his computer chair staring into a mirror.

"I think I'm allergic to bees," he says.

"Don't be like that!" says Robot, "Look on the bright side: at least we found the third Chaos Emerald!"

"I know...but how are we going to beat that hedgehog?" Eggman wonders.

Robot thinks for a while and then asks, "How about we steal Sonic's emeralds, find the remaining two, and use them to create the ultimate weapon?!"

"That's actually a great idea!" Eggman agrees, "Robot, you're a genius!"

As Eggman begins working on his computer, Robot asks him, "You really think I'm a genius?"

"No, but you had a good idea," answers Eggman, "I'm thinking after we have all the emeralds, we turn Station Square into an amusement park!"

"An amusement park?" Robot questions, "What would that do?"

"It would be fun, that's what it'll do!" Eggman responds, but then has another idea, "Or we could use them to create a giant death robot!"

"Can't we create a giant death robot without the emeralds?" Robot asks.

Eggman sighs, "You're right..." then stands up with a smile and says, "To the Invention Room!" and they walk out of the room.

* * *

Back at Parker's house...

After Cassidy, Aleena, and Sonic leave, the red fox, Mr. Jones slams the door shut and walks to the refrigerator for something to eat. He makes himself a baloney and cheese sandwich, grabs a Dr. Pepper, and walks back to the living room and plops down on the couch.

While eating his lunch, he begins to think about the conversation he had with Aleena.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _As Mr. Jones lays Rebecca on their bed, a knock is heard on the door. Mr. Jones answers it, and sees that it's Aleena who knocked._

 _"Hello," greets the purple hedgehog, whispering, "I know your wife is asleep, but may I come in?"_

 _"Sure," whispers Mr. Jones as he let's Aleena in his room._

 _"Listen, Mr. Jones-"_

 _"You can call me 'Harold' if you want."_

 _"Listen, Harold... I just wanted to say...is this the right way to treat your kids? Making fun of people and never get in trouble for it? What kind of parents are you?" Aleena asks._

 _"Really stupid parents, that's what," answers Harold._

 _Aleena is surprised at the red fox: he really believe he and Rebecca are bad parents?_ _"You actually believe you're stupid?" she wonders._

 _"I do," says Harold, "but not my wife. She hates her sister because she and her family are unsuccessful. Rebecca taught our kids that it's okay to say harmful things about our relatives. My nephew Miles has it the worst. Just because he has two tails doesn't make him a mutant."_

 _"Then why are they still making fun of him?" Aleena asks._

 _"I don't know," he says, "I just wished we could stop this once and for all. I try to tell Rebecca to stop, but she doesn't care. She even rewarded Parker with dinner at Chuck-e-Cheese's after he hurt your son!"_

 _"I see... I have to go," Aleena starts to leave, but then asks, "I hope we meet again. May I have your phone number?"_

 _Harold says, "Yes," and grabs a pen and writes his number on a piece of paper and gives it to Aleena._

 ** _Flashback ends_**

That Aleena woman was really nice. Much nicer than his own wife. And speaking of his wife, Harold gets up from the couch and begins to walk upstairs to check on her.

While walking, he bumps into his daughter Helen. She is an orange fox with a messy ponytail and bangs and lime green eyes. She is wearing pink pajamas with the Minions on the top part because she just woke up from her nap.

"Hello Helen," says Harold, "Did you have a good nap?"

"Yeah," answers Helen.

"Do you want to see Parker?"

Helen nods as she holds Harold's hand and walks upstairs. Harold knocks on Parker's door.

"Come in," Parker says from the other side. The two foxes walk inside and see Parker 'reading' a book on his bed.

"Hi Parker!" Helen greets as she sits on the bed.

"Parker, are you reading?" Harold asks his son.

Parker looks up from his book and answers, "No. I'm just looking at the pictures. What is it?"

Harold sits on the bed and starts explaining, "I talked to Sonic's mom, and I think it's time we give your cousin some respect."

"I was thinking the same thing!" Parker smiles.

"Why?" Helen asks, "What's 'respect'?"

Harold then says, "Respect is giving someone love and care. It's time we give some of that to your aunt, uncle, and cousin. We need to become a real family for once."

"But how are we going to get Mom to agree with us?" Parker says, "She hates Aunt Cassidy!"

"I know," says Harold, "but we'll do our best."

The three foxes then start talking about what they're going to do about the situation. It may take long, but they'll find a way.

* * *

 **And that was Chapter 10! Looks like Parker's dad feels the same way as his son. I hope Rebecca learns to appreciate Cassidy. Remember to review and I will see you in Chapter 11!** **Chapter 11? Man...this has got to be the longest story I've written so far!**


	11. The Death Egg Robot

3:30 p.m

As Jacob returns home from work, he sees Sonic and Aleena sitting on the couch watching TV.

"I'm home!" he calls out to his family to get their attention.

"Dad!" Sonic notices the green hedgehog as he runs and hugs him hello.

"Hi Jacob," Aleena greets her husband, "How was work?"

"It was pretty good," answers Jacob, "I was talking to one of my co-workers about the Prower's situation, and he said that his wife is a real Estate agent, and she can hook them up with a house."

"That's really nice of them," Aleena smiles as she listens to the conversation.

"I know, but Steve and Cassidy need a job if they're gonna live on their own," says Jacob.

"Can't Cassidy be a stay-at-home mom like me?" Aleena wonders.

"I'm not sure," answers Jacob, "Steve needs a job more, and hopefully it'll be something he likes."

"I do too," Aleena agrees.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Eggman's base...

Eggman and Robot have just finished building their newest invention. The invention is a robot, much taller than Eggman. It even has a striking resemblance to him, except the back of its head is metal gray, and its fingers are pointy claws.

"We did a great job on it, huh Robot?" Eggman wonders.

"Yeah," Robot agrees, "I think the robot is cute."

Eggman's eyes pop wide at Robot's comment, "Cute? It's not supposed to be cute! It's supposed to be evil and menacing! That's why I'm calling it the 'Death Egg'!"

Robot thinks about the name for a little bit. Finally he says, "It doesn't fit the robot's appearance...which is why I think it's a perfect name for it!"

"I'm glad you agree with me," says Eggman, "What do you think we should do with it?"

Robot knows that Eggman is referring to the Death Egg robot, "Let's have it stay put until the scavenger hunt is over."

* * *

 **And that's Chapter 11! I'm sorry I haven't uploaded this in a while; I wasn't sure how to do this chapter. All I can say is to review, because I haven't had a review for _anything_ since this summer! Isn't that sad? Anyways, I'll see you in Chapter 12!**


	12. The Prower's New Home

Wednesday, January 19; 3:15 p.m

After Sonic comes in the house, he immediately tries to find the Prower's to give them news. Earlier at school, Parker told Sonic that his dad, Harold, wants to make peace with his siblings-in-law. Rebecca, however, will only make peace with them if they go out to dinner. Also, when Parker was at Emerald Park with his family yesterday, he found two **Chaos Emeralds**! They were the last two emeralds: the aquamarine and yellow ones! Now Sonic has beaten Eggman in the scavenger hunt!

Going upstairs, Sonic finds the Prower's in his and Manic's room, watching Manic and Miles sleep in the crib.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Prower," Sonic whispers, making sure the babies stay asleep.

* * *

A few minutes later...

Sonic and the Prower's are downstairs, ready to hear what Sonic needs to say.

"What is it that's so important?" Cassidy asks the blue hedgehog.

"First off, Parker's dad wants to start fresh with you," says Sonic, "Plus his mom will only like you if you have dinner with her."

"Okay," Cassidy uneasily says, "When do we have dinner with her?"

"You get to decide," answers Sonic, who turns to Steve, "And yesterday when Parker was at the park, he found the last two emeralds!"

Steve smiles, "That's great! Where are they?"

"In here," says Sonic as he grabs the emeralds from his backpack.

The Prower's could not believe their eyes: Sonic found the last two emeralds!

"Sonic, that's so cool!" Steve exclaims, "You found the remaining emeralds!"

Cassidy nods at Steve and tells Sonic, "What I recommend is you put the emeralds somewhere safe."

"Okay," Sonic responds as he puts the emeralds in the den.

* * *

About two hours later...

After everyone has come home, they all sit at the table eating some pasta for dinner.

Jacob asks everyone, "Did any of you have a good day today?"

Everyone at the table either nods or answers "yes." Sonic however, smiles and answers to his dad, "Parker found the last two emeralds for me."

"That's really nice, Sonic," says Jacob.

"How was work, Jacob?" Steve asks the green hedgehog.

"It was great," says Jacob as he cuts up some of his pasta, "I found someone who works in real estate, and she says she'll hook you up with a house."

And just like that, Steve and Cassidy jump and cheer while hugging each other.

"Yay!" Cassidy cheers, "We won't be homeless anymore!"

"Hold on," says Jacob, "I wasn't finished yet. (Steve and Cassidy stop cheering.) You two are gonna have to get jobs. Any idea what you want to do?"

"I can work on making vehicles," says Steve, "I took a mechanics class back in college."

"I'm not sure," answers Cassidy, "I just want to focus on taking care of Miles."

"That's alright," Jacob says to Cassidy, "You two can focus on getting an apartment. You are a family of three, after all."

* * *

 **Hi. Sorry about the short chapter. The next one will be longer, and hopefully better. That's all I have to say. Remember to write a review and I will see you in Chapter** **12.**


End file.
